


Feast

by ingridmatthews



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all hungry for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

It's a feast after the feast. A mortal banquet times two -- first of the human's life's blood at Strasba, then of the foods they lived on, dainty stuffs vampires only ate for amusement.

Perhaps everything they did nowadays was for amusement.

Or vengence.

Kraven likes both these things. Mostly because Viktor likes them and there's nothing about Viktor that isn't worth emulating in Kraven's opinion.

He's been waiting for centuries for an Elder to notice him, as Viktor did almost immediately upon his Awakening. He called Kraven "a useful sort" and left the door open for other opportunities to impress.

Marcus never bothered to learn Kraven's name.

Kraven takes another bite of the sickeningly sweet mortal dessert Viktor seems to savor and forces himself to savor it as well even though it sticks in his throat like a gagging thorn.

"Delicious!" he exclaims, taking another huge bite, relishing the thin grin Viktor graces him with. A tiny motion of the Elder's hand and another heaping portion is piled onto Kraven's plate.

Smiling wildly, he forces himself to devour every last, disgusting mouthful.

~*~

"I miss my wife," Viktor whispers in Kraven's ear one evening, months later. "I miss the way she used to touch me here."

He takes Kraven's hand and places it between his legs, smiling that same sugar-hungry smile Kraven so relished at the banquet table.

Again, Kraven has to swallow. Hard. "I can touch you there, my Lord," he says, dredging up all the enthusiasm he can muster. "I can do many things."

"I believe you," says Viktor, locking his strong hand around Kraven's wrist and leading him to his private chamber.

Kraven finds he doesn't have to force any more smiles or words because Viktor is pushing Kraven onto his knees in a flash and fills his mouth with hard cock, thrusting past Kraven's fangs, straight down his tight throat without a moment's hesitation.

Kraven's not sure what he should do, so he does nothing except open his mouth wider and listen to Viktor's grunts and growls and the vicous little names he calls Kraven as he gets closer to his climax.

Jaws aching, Kraven wonders if he's being impressive enough, forcing himself not to choke when his mouth fills to overflowing with the Elder's blood-come. It's bitter and hot, but Kraven swallows it all with a smile, not faltering once, not even when Viktor pets him atop his head like he might a lycan that had pleased him.

"A very useful sort," Viktor repeats. "Now begone, I have business to conduct. If you see Soren in the halls, send him to me."

"Yes, m'lord." Kraven rises. His face his red hot and he daren't look down to see if his knees are dirty, like a serving wench's.

Something inside of him has crawled away to hide, like a dog, and when he sees Soren in the hallway, all Kraven can think is _... he knows_.

_He knows_.

Even if that is the case, Soren does nothing but nod when Kraven gives him Viktor's message.

But then he hands Kraven a silk hankerchief. "For your lips," Soren says quietly, not mocking at all, and Kraven thinks he's going to die, either from humiliation ... or gratitude.

Kraven wipes his mouth off, watching as Soren heads down the dark hallway to Viktor's keep.

"Thank you," he calls out after him, but the Overseer doesn't reply. "Thank you," he whispers again and that thing inside of him that had slithered away to die crawls back into Kraven's heart, making him angry and hungry for that other thing vampires love besides blood.

Vengence.

~*~

Viktor calls him nightly after that and Kraven's acting skills improve dramatically.

Nothing is better than Viktor's cock in his mouth ... his ass. He can make Kraven come from just looking at him from across the room -- makes the younger vampire utterly wanton with a single scratch of his ancient nails.

"Delcious!" Kraven exclaims, letting the Elder's come drip down the side of his mouth, knowing this makes Viktor crazy, or crazier, depending on one's point of view.

Soon, Kraven becomes more than "a useful sort". The lover, the confidant of an Elder and his position in the ranks soon exceeds almost everyone's except the delicate Sonja's.

As well as the Overseer ... Soren.

Not that Soren's position matters. Because after his sessions with Viktor, Kraven has one more stop to make.

Always making sure to wipe his lips and rinse his mouth with fresh blood first, Kraven practically runs to Soren's chamber, where a single candle is prepetually burning.

"You're very late tonight," Soren whispers as Kraven is drawn into his outstretched arms. "I thought you wouldn't make it."

Kraven can't help but frantically cover Soren's throat ... jaw ... mouth with kisses. Kisses that are no act. "I will always make it," he vows. "_We_ will always make it."

"Always?" Soren asks, letting ... _letting_ ... Kraven push him down onto the pallet to fuck until Viktor's humilations are burned away or until the dawn comes calling, whichever is first.

"Always," Kraven growls, before burying himself in deep, letting loose the monster that's growing inside with every day of serving Viktor's brutal whims.

Soren's not afraid of it. In fact, he seems to like Kraven best when he's this way , ever whispering, "Vengence, love. Someday, it'll be ours. Someday ..."

~*~  
end


End file.
